Nerves And Jitters
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: They're all waiting – they're all watching. Don't get cold feet now; after all it's what everyone is expecting to happen. OneShot


Title: _Nerves and Jitters_

Characters: _James P. & Lily E/P_

Summary: _They're all waiting – they're all watching. Don't get cold feet now; after all it's what everyone is expecting to happen._

Notes: _Okay... Um... so I was thinking about what Lily and James' wedding would be like, and I came up with this. It might add to the effect if you listen to the song 'Eyes Open' by 'Taylor Swift' seeing as it fits really well. Reviews are appreciated, take care!_

* * *

They're all waiting – they're all watching. Don't get cold feet now; after all it's what everyone is expecting to happen.

James won't marry Lily because one or the other will back out at the last second.

Everyone is waiting to see the break down from Lily, telling James that she can't do this, that she's too young and that it was stupid for them to ever think that they could get married.

Everyone is watching for James to fall out of love with the red head, after all it was all a dare to start off with wasn't it? They're expecting him not to show up to the wedding or the reception, expecting that he'll go find someone else.

It's like everyone has a bet going on without the bride and the groom knowing – who'll walk out on whom. They're all staring at altar where the bride and groom will be any minute now.

James and Lily – how long had they been dating, a year or maybe two, weren't they rushing things? Was this rushing it too much, or were they both just trying to prove that they had something that nobody else had ever thought of them having.

Everyone who knew the two can remember the days when James was fawning over the girl who hated him. The entire school could remember how Lily would scream at him whenever she was asked out by the Potter heir, bursting out into a frenzy of flames.

It seemed like yesterday – even though it clearly wasn't.

Everyone is waiting for a reaction – after all Marlene has a pack of tissues in her purse for if James walks out on Lily, and Sirius has a plan for if Lily walks out on James.

They've all planned the escape routes that they seem to forget that Lily and James don't want to be saved – they want to be together.

Lily is emotional, she's crying before she even leaves the dressing room, but it's not out of anger or because she's upset – people seem not to realise that they are happy tears – tears of joy.

James is worried – but not because he thinks Lily is going to walk out on him, not that he thinks that he might not be able to spend the rest of his life with her; he's not worried about them immature accusations. He's more concerned about the fact that he may crop up during the ceremony, or that he'll drop Lily's wedding ring when he's supposed to be putting it on her finger.

Lily and James are in love, but everyone seems to think that the two are in love with the idea of being in love with each other. After all, it seems so very rare to have a fairytale ending where the prince gets the princess.

Sirius is frantic – not just because he's thinking of the 'What ifs' of the day, but also because he might lose the rings, or lose his best mans speech for later on in the reception.

Remus is trying to stay calm, though he's anxious and confused. He's trying to think of how to make sure Sirius doesn't mess up, and he's not even meant to be out of bed so soon after a full moon that he has to have Peter help him get ready.

Peter doesn't mind helping – he just wants James to be happy, and if it's with Lily he's okay with the fact. But still, he thinks about how he should be there for James if it doesn't work out...

At least the three of them aren't waiting for Lily and James to row in the middle of the church about something stupid. At least they aren't gossiping with each other about how the flowers aren't as beautiful as they could be, or that the two of them are still just children.

Marlene is trying to keep positive – though it's hard because she's just lost her uncle to the death eaters, and she's got to be ready to give a report tomorrow to the order. But she's chief bridesmaid today and she just has to be there for Lily because something could go wrong.

Lily's got jitters, she's getting butterflies in her stomach, and she feels as if she might not get through the ceremony without kissing James first, and after all she hasn't seen him since yesterday.

James feels an ache in his heart – he wants to be with Lily right now, but he can't. He wants the clock to tick faster so that the ceremony can start already. He runs a hand through his hair, he knows by now that it can't be tamed and that it's useless trying.

All the guests are on guard when James takes his place on the altar, getting ready with his Marauders for the ceremony to start – he never thought he would be the first one of the four to settle down, but then again... it made sense after some thought.

James rubs the back of his neck, nervous – he wants this to be over, because everyone is looking at him with fake smiles, and half of the people he doesn't know very well, and he feels as if his legs might give out because they're shaking so much.

Alice helps Lily do her hair, before attaching the veil and smiling at her.

Alice isn't quite so doubtful about Lily walking out on James, but she still wonders whether James will walk out her friend. She knows what it's like to wonder, due to her marriage with Frank, but she never thought she would worry too much for Lily.

And finally the time comes – and it's not a duel, no showdown nothing evil is here. Any doubt that goes through every single one of the guests brain is erased when they see the bride walk out from the parlour and into the chapel, her father walking her down the aisle.

Her dress drapes across the floor, a snow white colour – reminding the crowd of Lily's and the people who know the couple well know that the colour has more meaning behind it than anyone could imagine.

After all, Lily and James shared their first kiss while it was snowing at Hogwarts.

Then Lily is passed on to James and they walk up to the altar, in front of the priest, the two sending shy smiles at each other – gifts to the other for dealing with the horror of weddings.

Lily's is over the moon – and she's trying to listen to the priest, after all he's telling them what to say and all of that nonsense – she just wants to be married.

James is still nervous, but he knows he's not going to fall over because he's not shaking anymore – he's focusing on the priest, waiting for the time when he tells James to say his parts.

The vows are beautiful – though James does get lost in Lily's eyes and nearly forget them, and Lily ends up spilling a few tears, but it makes the situation even more realistic.

The whole crowd is waiting – still, as if they have no choice but to wait for the whole thing to crumble and fall apart.

However, the Marauders and the bridesmaids aren't doubtful anymore; though they've got a plan – they've always got to have a plan b – they know that it's not necessary.

Sirius hands James the rings – relaxing finally now that he has done his part, as he smiles at his surrogate brother with as much pride as he can feel.

Remus looks at James with a smile – though he's aching, and his limbs feel as if they may give out, but he just promises that he'll sit down in a while. After all, he can't ruin James' wedding, and he's just so happy for the two.

Peter is watching James and Lily – he can barely contain himself, he's so happy for the two, and he still can't quite believe how lucky James is to have gotten the girl.

Marlene's pushed her troubles out of her head and is focusing so much on Lily's joy that it seems to affect her too.

Alice looks at Lily's glistening smile – she notices how Lily's eyes seem to keep flickering from the priest to James' eyes which are cast behind his lopsided glasses.

And then, they both have to say the two words that will verify the whole day – whether it is a failure or a success. Everybody is waiting on the answer, and it's as if they're animals stalking they're prey,

"I do."

"I do."

It seems that so many people were proved wrong – the two are in love, they both know that they have to live in the now, and as the priest pronounces them both Man and Wife, James puts his arms around Lily's waist, as she wraps her arms around his neck, before their lips meet.

Man and Wife – nothing other than love and respect. It seems so many people were stupid to doubt the two – after all they both were always strong characters.

They're in love, and they're both too stubborn to ever fall out.


End file.
